wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rauwko Ripfang
Details Age:22 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Professions: , Languages: Orcish, some Common, Low Common. Birthplace: Current Residence: Affiliations: none/independent. Notes: Lives among the Horde, but shows little loyalty to it. Description A, pale green with bushy mutton chops, a scar on his left hand, red eyes and long black hair. Rauwko is a tough, clever, yet at the moment, poor city-orc who sneaks around the shadows of in Orgrimmar, mugging careless Orcs and who pass through. In the near future Rauwko intends to either join a street gang or perhaps start his own organization, in hopes to make a profit and see an easier life. Rauwko can be somewhat anti-social, and prefers to take care of himself before others. Background Rauwko is a quick-witted Orc who during childhood, served as a peon's apprentice for the during the Second War, but was often able to avoid tasks and physical punishment from his taskmaster with his agility and quick-wit. Before the Third War, Rauwko was not strong enough to serve as a grunt, but his agility and cunning allowed him to serve as one of the infiltrators of the Orc Internment Camps during Thrall's liberation of these camps. His missions would often be to sneak in and out of these camps and gather and exchange information between the prisoners and the New Horde liberators. Rauwko performed these missions well, but without much enthusiasm, he didn't like having to take orders, nor did he care much about the well-being of other Orcs. Rauwko cared about one person, Rauwko. Upon arrival in the new land of Kalimdor, and until the end of the Third War, Rauwko's tasks were scouting ahead across the new, unfamiliar terrain, looking out for threats and finding resources and ideal locales for new bases of operation. It was not honorable like the path of a warrior, or perhaps the new shaman, but he didn't care for honor. Allowing Rauwko to go on ahead gave him some of the freedom he desired, to strike out on his own and refine his abilities. Rauwko knew that as soon as the war was at an end and the orcs were able to relax, he was going to abandon the Horde for something more favorable. Throughout the remainder of the war, Rauwko was never called upon to engage in direct battle, but occasionally had skirmishes with the odd quillboar while scouting. Upon news that the Battle of Hyjal had been won, the Horde let down their guard, the Orcs, Trolls and Tauren celebrated and Rauwko ran free of his station into the wilderness of the Barrens. There, he wandered and tried to spend his days but found his hunting and survival skills were not good enough to live off on his own for so long, and often nearly starved in this new, harsh land. He occasionally wandered close to Orc forts and farms and during the night, sneaked in to steal food. He was fortunately, never caught. One day, the deserter orc encountered a traveling Goblin merchant, who informed him that a new, Orc nation was being established in the east. Many orcs and trolls of every class were already uniting in a new capital city that was being built, said to rival the size of any Orc fortress in history. The Orc saw much monetary potential in living in such a place, and upon learning this, exchanged what little goods he had gained from the land for food and supplies for his travel to Orgrimmar, as well as a new black cloak from the Goblin. Rauwko knew that with care, he would be sure to blend in to a population as large as this without being recognized from his old days with the Horde. Currently, Rauwko stalks the shadows of The Drag, and while he occasionally does the odd, mundane task for the notorious Orgrimmar underground in The Shadow Cleft, but most of these jobs have rigid specifications and are limited to boring errand-like tasks. Because of this, he prefers to remain largely independent, and spends most of his time stealing and mugging. This isn't incredibly profitable or rewarding; Rauwko is looking for some more exciting and profitable work that allows him to do the job the way he wants. Extra More to come.. Category:Rauwko Ripfang